Hope For A Demon
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: What if Orochimaru during Sasuke's stay with him decided to do something else to experiment with the young Uchiha. What if he sealed his own sort of demon creature inside Sasuke's body? Multiple pairings some that are unlikely.
1. The Transfer Jutsu

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXX~**

Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's chambers and kneeled when he saw him. He held up something in his hand it was a jar like container containing a bunch of glowing black and red chakra.

"Lord Orochimaru…I found the object you were looking for." Kabuto said softly.

"Ah good…now who should be its host…?" Orochimaru said scratching his chin.

Then an idea came to him.

"Kabuto…why don't you go get Sasuke-kun…tell him to come to my chambers immediately." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face.

**~XXXXX~**

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke was just about to crawl into bed from a hard day's work of training when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh! What is it now? I'm tired!" Sasuke growled. He heard Kabuto snickering from behind the door before he opened it.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you to come down to his chambers immediately." He said with a smirk.

"Tell him it can wait." Sasuke growled pulling the covers up over his head.

"Alright but I don't think Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses before walking out of the room.

**_Five minutes later…_**

Sasuke had just gotten to sleep when suddenly the door opened.

Sasuke grabbed his sword from his bedside and got ready to attack if need be but saw it was Orochimaru. He lowered his sword and set it back down.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm a little disappointed…when I give you an order I expect you to follow it." Orochimaru said.

"You run me back and fourth all day I believe I deserve a rest every once in a while…" Sasuke growled.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I love your stubbornness it makes things so interesting…" Orochimaru said distracting Sasuke as a shadow clone snuck up behind the boy.

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to bed." Sasuke said it was clear he was quite frustrated.

"Don't worry you can go take a nap soon then you can go back to training." Orochimaru chuckled then the shadow clone behind Sasuke hit him in the back of the head and knocked the teen out.

"Mhmhmhmhmhm…perfect." Orochimaru laughed.

**~XXXXX~**

**_Three hours later…_**

Sasuke woke up with a weird feeling.

He noticed he was in Orochimaru's experimenting room this concerned him. What concerned him even more was that he was restrained down on the cold examining table with a gag in his mouth and his shirt off.

Orochimaru walked into the room and smirked.

"Ah Sasuke-kun…you're awake." He said as he reached down and started petting his hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun the procedure will be painless from what I've seen it's pretty quick." Orochimaru said as he pulled out a kunai and walked over to a shelf with a bunch of his experiments mostly some odd looking man made chemicals.

Orochimaru grabbed two bottles and popped the cap.

Sasuke watched as he approached him then held the bottle over Sasuke's chest and poured the liquids on Sasuke's chest and rubbed them into his skin.

Sasuke muffled a curse the liquids were freezing.

Orochimaru then formed multiple hand seals and finely he pressed a hand on Sasuke's chest and a bright red light filled the room and Sasuke screamed in pain then he blacked out.

**_Seven minutes later…_**

Kabuto walked into the room and looked at Orochimaru who was untying Sasuke from the table.

"Kabuto can you check his DNA readings and tell me how the process is going?" Kabuto walked over to Sasuke and put a small machine to Sasuke's chest as a mark appeared on it.

"Yes his chakra seems to fit the creature well the demon is responding well in its new environment. You should be able to summon it now when ever you wish." Kabuto said as he watched Orochimaru stroke Sasuke's hair as he looked the boy's body over.

Orochimaru then noticed the large black symbol on Sasuke's chest. "Kabuto what's this? Is this part of the jutsu you told me of?" He asked.

"Oh that? That is the demon seal that will keep the demon inside Sasuke's body. But I warn you there are some side effects to it." Kabuto said looking down at Sasuke's face.

"Such as?" Orochimaru asked.

"Constant dizziness, blurry vision, temporary immobilization at times, short out bursts of power, and short temper even though sometimes it seems he already has one." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm…I see…" Orochimaru said softly.

Sasuke started to stir and he saw Orochimaru standing above him looking down at him.

Sasuke found he wasn't strapped down anymore and he jumped to his feet only something was wrong he didn't feel right he collapsed to his knees then a burning pain filled his chest.

"What the hell did you do to me!?!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the seal on his chest, it was quite clear the boy was panicked.

Orochimaru just chuckled in reply and Sasuke felt himself slipping into darkness.

"Kabuto…I want to test out our little Sasuke-kun's new abilities…go send a message to the Leaf Village...tell them that I'd like to meet them in the Leaf forest

**~XXXXX~**

**_Meanwhile back in Konoha…_**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when an ANBU soldier came into the room with a letter in his hand.

"Tsunade Sama this is an urgent message from the Sound village." The ninja said quickly.

Tsunade eyed the message in the man's hand as she took it from him. She opened it up and read it her eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion.

"Sir. Will you please gather Kakashi Hatake and his team, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Anko Mitarashi? Tell them to go to the Leaf Forest immediately. Tell them Orochimaru is here and he is in the Leaf Forest waiting." Tsunade said firmly.

"Yes Hokage Sama." The ANBU ninja replied and quickly left the room.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Well there's the first chapter guys I hope you liked it yes I did redo the chapter so yeah._


	2. Some Promises Can't Be Kept

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXX~**

Kakashi and Anko made their way into the leaf forest with the young teens traveling along side them. Anko had a look of blood lust in her eyes, Kakashi looked slightly worried but none the less bored, and Sakura and Naruto were bickering which was starting to piss off Shikamaru.

"Will you two shut up already?!" Shikamaru finely yelled.

"Hey don't be telling me to shut up you ba- OW!!!" Naruto cried when Kakashi suddenly smacked him in the back of the head.

"He's right knock it off you two." Kakashi said firmly.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Sakura and Naruto said softly.

"Mhmhmhmhmhm…well you showed up…and ah Anko how nice of you to come as well." came the sinister voice of Orochimaru.

"You! What did you want? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm yourself…that's why I am here…I've decided I don't need Sasuke-kun anymore…so…" Orochimaru said and as if on cue Kabuto appeared holding Sasuke by the hair. "…you can have him back…" Orochimaru snickered.

Sasuke's hands were bound behind his back and he had a rag tied around his head and stuffed in his mouth. He was awake which puzzled Naruto because usually if Sasuke found himself like this he'd fight back.

Sakura gasped as she saw how beat up Sasuke was he had bruises and cuts everywhere and blood was smeared all over his body.

"You sick psychopath…" Anko snarled.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun is fine I just had Kabuto give him a little calming serum. I've found those work rather well when you want to calm him down so you can do what you wish with him." Orochimaru said with a chuckle as he reached out and brushed two fingers against Sasuke's cheek making Sasuke squeeze his eyes shut.

"You sick bastard." Kakashi growled.

"Think what you want Kakashi…" Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto stepped forward. "Let him go!" He snarled.

"As you wish." Orochimaru said and Kabuto hurled Sasuke at Kakashi making Kakashi fall over as he caught the teen since he wasn't expecting someone being thrown at him.

Then as soon as Orochimaru saw Naruto was going to attack him he disappeared along with Kabuto.

Naruto hurried over to Sasuke and Kakashi, Kakashi gently untied the gag from behind then removed it from the boy's mouth while Naruto used a kunai to free Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke looked nervous he looked more than nervous he looked terrified. He looked at Naruto and started speaking softly. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's reply he didn't think Sasuke would want to talk to him this quickly.

"H-How…how do you do it?" Sasuke whispered.

"How do I do what?"

"Control the fox…how do you do it?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Uh…I don't know I just do…" Naruto said. "…why do you ask…?"

"I-I you have to help me…please…get rid of it…please…" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean Sasuke and you know we'll always help you…that's what we're here for that's what we've always been here for…I promise this time won't be any different." Kakashi said.

Sasuke was too tired out he just rested his head against Kakashi's chest listening to Kakashi's heartbeat for some reason this seemed to calm him down.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and reached a hand up to Sasuke's forehead. "He's got a fever…and a bad one at that…" Kakashi announced.

"M-my shirt…" Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Kakashi asked a bit confused.

"T-Take off my shirt…you'll get your answer…" Sasuke muttered before falling asleep.

Naruto gave Kakashi a weird look but walked over to help Kakashi out. Kakashi held Sasuke upright while Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Once Sasuke's chest was revealed Kakashi's eyes widened and he dropped Sasuke. "Oh…my…god…" he whispered and backed up away from Sasuke and grabbing Naruto's shoulders and pulling him back too.

"Anko…do you recognize that seal?" Kakashi whispered still in shock.

Anko walked over and looked at the medium sized seal on Sasuke's chest and she brought a hand to cover her mouth.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and Naruto looked at him angrily. "Hey what's the big idea you can't just drop him carelessly you could hurt him furth…er…Kakashi sensei what's wrong?" Naruto said.

"Naruto…we can't take him back to the village…" Kakashi said.

"What!?! Why!?!" Naruto yelled in fury.

"Because he's a danger to everyone else now! I know what I'm doing you don't so shut up and listen to me!!" Kakashi yelled back.

Naruto and Sakura stared in shock neither of them had ever seen Kakashi so brash.

"I won't leave him here!" Naruto said.

"Fine Naruto…if you want to send Konoha to its death then we'll bring him along if you care about Sasuke more then the village go ahead. He is too dangerous now do you seal that mark on his chest Naruto? You see that? That is the symbol of the seal for one of the most powerful demons ever known even strong than the Kyuubi! He now holds that demon inside of him how Orochimaru obtained the demon I don't know but he must've transferred a ritual to trap the demon inside Sasuke's body. Naruto he can't come back! I'm being kind enough as it is if I were to take him back to the village once Tsunade found out she would have a court council and the council will claim him to be too much of a threat and they'll put him down like an animal! Do you want that Naruto? Do you want that for Sasuke?" Kakashi said angrily.

"But…you said you'd help him! You promised him you would help him!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi fell silent before sighing and looking down at Sasuke. "Naruto…there are some promises in the world…you just cannot keep." Kakashi stopped and his eyes widened when he heard a noise from Sasuke.

It sounded like he was choking on something. Sakura rushed to his side but when she lifted his head she could see he wasn't choking but crying.

"Please…I don't want to die a monster…please…help me…" Sasuke whispered between sobs.

Kakashi looked down at his once prized student with slight pity but it soon went away. "Naruto, Sakura say your goodbyes we're leaving…now." Kakashi said and gave a stern look to Naruto.

Sakura picked Sasuke up and carried him over to a tree and set him down so he was leaning against it. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was on the verge of breaking down in front of everyone but she held back.

She kneeled and leaned in until their lips were inches apart until finely she kissed Sasuke gently on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away. She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently before standing but he grabbed her wrist.

"S-Sakura…?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke one last time. "Good bye Sasuke…" She whispered and quickly walked past Kakashi to head on back to the village by herself while crying her eyes out.

Kakashi and everyone watched this but it hurt Kakashi the most he hated seeing his students hurt and this, this was one of the worst situations he had ever been in.

Naruto glared at Kakashi before looking back at Sasuke. He walked over to Sasuke and kneeled and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Please…y-you said you'd never give up hope on me…you made that promise to Sakura…you said I was your best friend…you hunted me for two years…and now your leaving me…you were the only thing I had when I left the village I thought about you everyday while I was with him I wanted to go back so badly…" Sasuke cried.

Naruto stopped Sasuke before he could say it, he looked at Kakashi and then back at Sasuke. "There are some promises…you just can't keep…" Naruto said and walked off leaving Sasuke sitting there in shock.

Kakashi and the others turned their backs as well and started to leave.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait! Please! Please don't leave me!! I don't have anything left!! Please don't leave me here!!!" Sasuke begged as he struggled to his feet as he held onto the tree. Sasuke tried to follow but he collapsed onto the ground from weakness. He couldn't find the strength to get up so he just buried his face in his arms and cried.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Man I was seriosuly crying while I was typing this poor Sasuke T_T anyways hope you liked it._


	3. You're Comming with us

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXX~**

Kakashi walked over to Tsunade's desk and glared at her.

"He as the seal of the Slubli demon and I think that means the demon is inside his body." He said with a look of hatred.

Tsunade frowned and looked down. "Where is he at?" She asked.

"I left him where he was. So he wouldn't endanger the village." Kakashi said and sighed.

Tsunade nodded then looked at the door when two ANBU ninja's suddenly threw someone into the room.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!?!" He yelled.

Tsunade made a hand motion telling Kakashi to be silent.

Sasuke was crying while sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back

"It's alright leave him with me. You can go." She said to Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned and shook his head. "No I'm not leaving him here he's going back to…" Kakashi started.

Tsunade stood up from her desk glaring at the man. "Kakashi I know you lost a friend to the demon inside this boy but you need to realize that it wasn't his fault. The demon was implanted into his body by Orochimaru not on Sasuke's bidding." She said slamming a fist on the desk. "Now you are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Kakashi sighed and left the room and Tsunade looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke…what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." She said lifting Sasuke's chin.

Sasuke kept his eyes lowered he didn't look at her.

"Sasuke…Sasuke look at me when I talk to you." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked at her as a sob escaped him. "Shh…it's okay. I'll help you but I need you to tell me what happened." She said softly.

"Kakashi said you wouldn't help me…" Sasuke whispered.

"Kakashi is just angry...I'll explain why later…" Tsunade said.

"I overheared he lost a friend…?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yes that's part of the reason. But let's focus on you for a second." She said softly.

"Well I remember Orochimaru rubbed some sort of liquid on my skin and then he put a hand on my chest and I blacked out…he had me strapped down so I couldn't stop him…t-that's all I remember…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said quietly.

"That's okay…you did good that's what I needed to know." She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did he do this?" Sasuke asked as some tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay I'll make sure no one does anything. I can also give you something to try and help strengthen the seal so the seal doesn't break and release the demon." She said

Sasuke nodded and lowered his head. "Kakashi hates me…doesn't he?" Sasuke whispered.

"No. I think he's scared more than anything…he lost one of his closest friends to the demon inside your body…he sadly never got over that experience." Tsunade said looking down.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered.

"It's not you're fault." Tsunade replied. "I've been thinking and I think I'll let you move back into your old home…seeing you fit enough to live by yourself." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Sasuke whispered.

"Now hold still." Tsunade said and placed a hand on Sasuke's chest and a light green glow appeared on her finger tips and his seal suddenly turned blue and it flashed. "Good…that should do it. That should strengthen the seal a little bit." She said.

"So I can go home now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah you can go home." Tsunade said with a smile.

_**~XXXXX~ **_

Sasuke sat at home he was fixing up the place it still looked like it had when his parents had been killed.

"I miss them…" Sasuke whispered and walked into his old room.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper body running through his stomach up to his chest and he doubled over in pain.

"Ngh! What the hell!" Sasuke cried.

It hurt so bad that Sasuke finely collapsed to the floor just lying there hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't. Finely it got so bad he couldn't help it he opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could.

Sasuke ripped his shirt open and looked at his chest the seal was glowing a blood red and a red mist was coming from it.

He then noticed something his skin was turn a dark grayish blue and he had sharp claws on his hands. Now two foot sharp horns rested on top of his head. His eyes turned pitch black and there were strange markings all over his body, and his hair grew so long it reached down to his waist it still black too unlike his curse seal form. His curse seal wings were a lot bigger and the curse mark was glowing brightly.

Sasuke panicked as spikes popped out of his shoulders making them sharp and spiky.

He looked outside.

It was dark.

He needed help but he couldn't be seen like this.

"Oh my god!!!" He screamed as he looked at his hideous body.

Sasuke sank to his knees crying then he got an idea. "Naruto…he'll help me…I hope…" Sasuke whispered and ran to get the phone.

As he reached for the phone a hand grabbed it before he did.

Sasuke looked up and gasped at what he saw.

He saw his brother standing there holding the phone looking at him.

Then he saw Kisame standing in the doorway of the house.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said softly.

Itachi smirked. "What? You're not going to yell and scream and throw a temper tantrum like last time?" He asked.

This made Kisame snicker as he remembered the two brother's pathetic fight two years ago.

"I've lost my interest in killing you now give me the phone…this is an emergency." Sasuke said.

"Sorry kid but you're coming with us." Kisame said as he slammed his sword into Sasuke's gut and lifted him into the air then slammed his sword on the ground with Sasuke on it making Sasuke loose consciousness.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**There you go guys hope you liked that.**

Emily


	4. A New Set of Power

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXX~**

**Dream…**

Everything blackness.

That's all Sasuke could see everything was black and everything silent.

"Hello?" Sasuke called out.

**'Hello my precious child…'** A dark voice echoed in his head.

Sasuke froze.

"What the…?" Sasuke said weakly trying to hide the fear in his voice.

**'No child you're not just imagining things. I am here…and you seek power do you not? I can give you that power…the power to defeat your brother…'**

"But I -" Sasuke started.

Sasuke then felt something sticky on his bare feet he looked down and saw a puddle of green bubbly liquid and he tried to lift his foot but it was stuck to the ground.

"What the hell…?" He muttered.

**'Now child…don't move…'**.

Sasuke then felt an excruciating pain and he screamed.

**End Dream…**

Itachi continued to try and hold his brother down.

He had all the sudden just started screaming and lashing out at the air.

Kisame was getting off the ground since Sasuke had punched Kisame so hard it had sent him flying through trees.

"Sasuke…Sasuke calm down…" Itachi said calmly.

"Ngah!! Make it go away!!!" Sasuke screamed still lashing out.

"…calm down…you're okay…" Itachi said softly grabbing Sasuke's wrists.

"Damn…you're brother hits hard…" Kisame mutted.

When Sasuke finally calmed down, Itachi released his hold in his brother but seconds later the was a massive burst of chakra and when he looked back to his little brother,

Sasuke's eye's opened to reveal a Sharingan with inverted colors.

"I....ta.....**CHI**!"

The sound of cartilage breaking rung in the air as Itachi's nose caved in from a punch from Sasuke.

The older Uchiha stumbled back and looked up, blood streaming down from his broken nose, only to see a knee coming full force towards his face. Using reflexes honed in Anbu Itachi managed to dodge but wasn't fast enough to avoid the spinning back kick to the head that sent him flying across the ground.

"**How's this brother? Hmm is this enough hate for you.**"

Itachi frowned Sasuke's voice had a bold echo in it. Bringing his hands together and moving them faster then even Itachi's Sharingan could follow; Sasuke brought his right hand up to his mouth.

"**Fire style, Grand fireball jutsu!!**" A massive ball of black flames streamed out of Sasuke's mouth and flew towards Itachi.

"**Water style, Water shark bomb jutsu!**" A shark of pure water collides with the fireball causing an explosion.

Itachi, using the explosion as a cover, got behind Sasuke but before he could attack, Sasuke spun around and drove a blood red Chidori into Itachi's shoulder.

"**Now you die Itachi!**"

"Not *cough* today.....foolish little......brother *cough* **Tsukuyomi!**"

As much as Itachi didn't want to do this upon knowing his brother was ill enough as it is he had no choice. He used the jutsu to force Sasuke to see him killing their parents over and over again.

Finely Sasuke collapsed to the ground and Itachi kneeled coughing up blood.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Kisame asked as he saw Itachi was clutching his nose with one hand and his stomach with the other.

Itachi suddenly passed out which greatly surprised him. Kisame kneeled and shook his partner a little bit.

"Hey…Itachi…" He said gruffly. He looked over at Sasuke he was back to his normal self. Kisame looked back down at Itachi he moved Itachi's hand out of the way so he could look at his stomach.

"Jeez!" Kisame exclaimed as he looked at Itachi's stomach which had a huge gaping wound on it.

Kisame suddenly heard people following them and his eyes widened.

"Fuck!" He growled and kneeled again.

He gently picked up Itachi in one hand and slung him over his shoulder and walked over to Sasuke and did the same to him and put him on the other shoulder.

He almost tipped over from the weight of both of the young Uchiha's but he quickly headed off to the direction of the Akatsuki base.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_There you go guys hope you liked that._

_Emily_


	5. The Plan

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Kisame walked into the base with both Uchiha slung over his shoulders, he was walking down the hallway when he crossed upon Hidan.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan asked pointing to Sasuke.

"It's Itachi's brother." Kisame said bluntly.

"And why the hell is Itachi unconscious?" Hidan added on.

"He and his brother got into a fight and they knocked each other out. Or more like Itachi won but then he suddenly collapsed. Now where's Pein or Madara...I need to talk to one of them..." "How the fuck should I know!?" Hidan exclaimed.

Kisame rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway.

He took Sasuke down to the place where the Akatsuki held prisoners then carried Itachi to his room and laid him on his bed. Kisame looked around Itachi's room it was kinda plain except for his weapons hanging on a shelf.

Kisame gave a nervous look at Itachi as he saw him wince in pain in his sleep.

Kisame hurried out of the room and went to go find either Madara or Pein and ask what to do.

**~XXXXX~**

Kakashi sat in his house sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing.

He wasn't interested in reading his book, he was too worried about the Slubli demon being back in his life.

_'I can't believe this happened…I don't understand why Tsunade can't understand how I feel about this…'_ Kakashi thought bitterly.

Then there was suddenly a knock on the door and Kakashi glared at the door when he sensed it was Tsunade and some of the Anbu from their chakra.

He marched to the door and yanked it open. "What is it now?" He spat coldly.

"Kakashi I know you are upset but listen to me…Sasuke was taken by the Akatsuki…and you know as well as I do that this is a serious matter if they can harness the boy's demon they could destroy Konoha within the blink of an eye." She said firmly.

Kakashi glared at her. "That demon killed her…" He hissed.

Tsunade put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and sighed. "I know…but this boy needs you he needs somebody to comfort him…and I believe you are the only one who can do that…" She said softly.

Kakashi's glare increased. "Why me?" He snarled.

Tsunade frowned. "Because you're the only one who knows how it feels to loose everything." Tsunade replied. "Now you are going to assemble a team and you are going to go after him. Am I understood? That is an order." She said firmly.

Kakashi glared at her but nodded. "Fine." He muttered before slamming the door in her and the Anbu soldiers face.

**~XXXXX~**

"What do want me to do Madara!?! I'm not a medic!" Pein shouted as he and Madara argued over Itachi's current condition.

"Do something stitch him up give him some sort of drug I don't fucking know!" Madara yelled back.

"First I don't know how to sew and second **I DON'T KNOW OF ANY DRUGS THAT CAN FIX THIS!!!**" Pein screamed his second reason so loud that Hidan and Deidara who were sitting on the couch flinched.

"Oi will you two fucking stop yelling! I'm getting a headache!" Hidan yelled.

A kunai suddenly flew past his head and into the wall. "**SHUT UP HIDAN!!!**" Pein yelled.

"You two are being a little loud yeah…" Deidara agreed.

"If you know what's good for you blondy you will be quiet." Kisame said as he sat at the table leaning back in the chair with his feet on the table while watching the two leaders fight.

"Listen to Kisame Deidara he's giving you good advice." Pein growled.

"Stay focused dumbass! I need Sasuke alive for this and the only way to keep him alive is if we have Itachi to calm him down so we don't have to kill the brat." Madara said slamming his fist on the table making Kisame's eyes widen and making him fall out of the chair from the table being shooken from the vibration of Madara's fist hitting the table.

Pein folded his arms and glared at Madara. "Feh what's the point in keeping Itachi alive now when we're going to kill him later so we can take the demon out of his brother." Pein said looking down the hall at Itachi's bedroom door, where Itachi who was still unconscious from passing out then being sedated by Madara so they could discuss this conversation without him over hearing was still sleeping.

Kisame stood up suddenly he hadn't known they were going to double cross Itachi and kill him.

"Wait…what…I thought you told Itachi that…" Kisame started.

"Itachi knows too much…and besides he'll be an interference, and he might go for help. It's best that he be killed before we remove the demon from Sasuke's body." Madara explained.

Konan who had been standing behind Hidan finely had had enough. "Oh you fucking idiots!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Madara and Pein stared at her and blinked a couple of times.

"I'll do it!!" She snarled and marched towards Itachi's room and opened the door.

Madara and Pein looked at each other in confusion before following her.

Konan opened the door quietly and walked over to Itachi and pulled out a kunai and lowered it to Itachi's chest.

Madara was about to protest but Pein clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't piss off the woman anymore than she already was.

Konan put the knife to the collar of Itachi's shirt and cut down until it was fully separate so she could open his shirt to uncover Itachi's muscular chest.

Pein let go of Madara and just stood there in shock he really hadn't seen the wound but now as he looked at it he wanted to throw up.

There was a large stab wound in the center of his stomach and one on his lower chest that one appeared more to be more deep. On his shoulder the flesh was all black and burnt and peeling off.

Itachi had started to wake up he opened his eyes and couldn't help but cry out in pain as he felt something touch the injury on his chest.

He looked at the door and saw Kisame, Madara, Pein and Hidan in the doorway, Deidara was there too but he was behind the four so he couldn't see so he was trying to poke his head above Kisame's shoulder but of course Kisame was the tallest person there so that didn't help very much.

He felt the touch again and he yelped as it lightly pushed on the injured flesh, then he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Shh…hold still." Was what he heard when he started to squirm a little bit.

This was when he noticed it was Konan who was touching him.

"Ngh…what are you doing?" Itachi asked feeling uncomfortable.

"This is going to hurt but please relax." Was the only thing he got for an answer.

He felt the warm touch on both the injuries on his upper body one on his stomach and the other on his chest he noticed Konan was touching him her hands glowing a dim blue color.

Itachi started to struggle it stung but a suddenly the stinging turned into a pleasant gentle warm feeling that sort of soothed him making his muscles to stop being tense and just relax.

Konan looked at Itachi's shoulder and shook her head. "His shoulder is too damaged I can't heal that but I know how to get it to heal I'm going to make a small list Kisame and I want you to go get them some place and buy the stuff needed." Konan said as she went to the bathroom and came back with some bandages and wrapped Itachi's upper body and his shoulder tightly.

"Aww man that means I have to disguise myself again I hate doing that!" Kisame complained.

Konan gave him a sharp look and he raised his hands. "Okay, okay I'm going…I'm going…" He said annoyed.

"Thank you." Itachi said softly.

Konan just nodded and left the room.

Madara and Pein looked at her and she glared at both of them.

"I didn't' know you could do that…" Pein said curiously while staring at her completely stunned.

"I can't believe you Madara...you sick son of a bitch...this plan…this plan is horrible Madara…" Konan said and threw a kunai from her pocket at him purposely missing him, and with that she left the room without saying another word, thus leaving both of the men in shock.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_There you go guys hope you liked that._

_Emily_


	6. The Truth

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Kakashi and his team leapt through the trees, Kakashi had assembled Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai as a team and to make things better Garra and his group had decided to help as well. So they thought they could stand a good chance against the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry Sasuke! Here we come!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi sighed and looked forward. "We can only hope." He muttered.

**~XXXXX~**

"Itachi lay back down that is an order!" Madara yelled.

"No I have every right to talk to him he is my brother." Itachi replied.

"You are not going in there you are too weak to defend yourself." Madara said firmly as he slammed his fist on Itachi's dresser.

"Oh for god's sake Madara let him go. He still can speak so he can still call for assistance." Konan growled as she helped support Itachi so he could stand.

Madara opened his mouth to reply but Konan glared at him.

"Konan I am going to have a talk with you later...but for now...Itachi go ahead." Madara said dangerously as he walked out of the room.

**~XXXXX~**

**'So how do you plan on killing Itachi for me dear child?'** A voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

"But I don't want to kill him... " Sasuke answered.

**'But child think...think how much he hurt you...'** The voice said as it chuckled lightly.

"He did...what he did for a reason." Sasuke said softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

Then the door opened and Sasuke heard some talking before finely his brother limped into the room. Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt and Sasuke could clearly sea that his brother's shoulder was wrapped in bandages and alot at that. There were plenty of bruises on Itachi's body some that were black and then some that were a dark shade of blue.

Itachi looked at him then walked into the room he turned around and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke looked at him nervously he hoped he hadn't hurt him too bad he hadn't meant to.

He watched as Itachi then walked over to him and slowly sat down right beside him. Sasuke stayed silent and looked away.

"How are you little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke stayed silent and refused to look at him so Itachi tried another output to try to get him to talk. "That was quite a show of power back there..." Itachi said looking for any movement from Sasuke, but he again got nothing.

"Nothing to say?" Itachi asked as he tried to look into Sasuke's eyes but Sasuke turned his head.

Finely after seven minutes of silence Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry... I can only imagine what it was like for you to go through that..." Sasuke said softly.

"What do you mean little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I know why you killed the clan." Sasuke said as his voice cracked.

Itachi's eyes widened. _'H-How did he find out!?'_ Itachi thought panicked he didn't know what to expect now, but he managed to calm himself.

"I see..." Itachi said in usual monotone voice.

"There's one thing I don't understand..." Sasuke said looking up at Itachi with tears in his eyes.

"What's that?" Itachi asked.

"Why did you leave me alone...? Why didn't you kill me...?" Sasuke asked as a tear single ran down his face.

"I was going to...buit you were so innocent...and you had no idea what war was like...I realized that at the last moment, when I saw your tears...I never wanted to hurt you..." Itachil said softly.

"But why?" Sasuke asked looking into Itachi's unreadable eyes.

"I left you alone because I felt regret for hurting you I knew my actions were hurting you anyway and I thought I could take it but I had been wrong. I left Konoha and joined the Akatsuki...but I've been watching you the whole time...part of the deal was to ensure your safty because Danzo knew if he even did so much as touch you that I would hunt him down and kill him. But there hasn't been one day that's gone by that I haven't missed you." Itachi said looking down.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile but it soon went away as a burning pain went through his body.

**'Now child...it's time...'** The dark voice returned.

"I-Itachi g-get out of here..." Sasuke whispered as the seal on his chest started glowing blood red.

Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders.

"No." Itachi said firmly. "You are stronger than this Sasuke...you don't have to let this demon dominate you." Itachi said.

Suddenly Sasuke let out a loud scream and he disappeared and was suddenly behind Itachi and then everything went black for the older Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly transformed back and he looked down at Itachi his mouth wide open.

"Why are you making me do this!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

**'Because child I need him out of the way...'** The voice answered.

Suddenly Madara, Kisame and Hidan burst into the room. Madara looked at Itachi who was lying on the floor bleeding then at Sasuke who swallowed nervously.

"I-I..." Sasuke stuttered trying to find an excuse to why he had just attacked Itachi then suddenly he started to feel light headed and he passed out.

"Damnit!" Madara yelled and kneeled beside Itachi.

"Kisame take Itachi to his room and Hidan chain Sasuke up. I don't want anything else to happen." Madara said checking Itachi's pulse.

"Damnit he's a bloody mess!" madara growled as he watched Kisame pull Itachi onto his back.

Hidan got to work chaining the youngest Uchiha to the wall while Kisame left the room with Itachi. However when he got to Itachi's room he just passed the door and hurried to the exit of the base and left taking both of them outside to look for the Konoha ninja who he hoped would help him. Though he was unaware of the pair of amber eyes watching him leave with the Uchiha on his back.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Oi Sorry for not updating everybody my computer crashed and it is still down I am currently on my friend's computer and I can only use it when I have her permission so sorry guys no fast updates for a while. Might still be some but not alot sorry please don't hate me T_T_


	7. The Team Up

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"We're almost there everyone but we need to be alert tonight in case they know we're here and decide to attack us. " Kakashi said as he laid down on the ground with his head on his back pack.

Everyone nodded and decided to set up camp for the night.

As Sakura lay there thinking about Sasuke she looked towards Naruto who was beside her. "Naruto?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Do you think Sasuke is okay?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." Naruto said.

Then a sound awoke everybody and they all jumped to their feet in a fighting position.

"Whose there?" Kakashi called.

"Relax we're here to help..." came a firm voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened he recognized that voice. "What are you doing here?" He snarled as Kisame walked out of the darkness of the trees, he was carrying someone on his back.

"We?" Garra asked.

"Yeah..." Kisame said as he walked over to a large rock and rested the person against it. He then started to speak softly. "Man...he really laid a number on you didn't he?"

"Wasn't his fault." Came the reply.

Kakashi slowly and cautiously approached the shark man and looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Itachi lying against the rock with blood all over his body. "Itachi? What happened to you?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"The demon is hosting on Sasuke's energy...it has fused with his chakra and has made him unbelievably strong." Itachi replied.

"You mean he did this?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Wow..." Kiba muttered.

"So why are you here?" Tamari asked.

"I want your help." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why should we help you!?" Naruto yelled in furry.

"Because I'm not heartless enough that I want to see my brother die by the hands of the Akatsuki's experiments." Itachi said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" A different female voice that didn't belong to the group shouted.

The group looked to the left and saw Sasuke's current team mates. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking son of a-" Naruto started but Sakura whacked him over the head.

Juugo looked at the group with a firm confident look. "We're here to help Sasuke I won't let him die." He said bluntly.

"That's just great now we have another bright headed skank to deal with! This is the worst mission of my life!" Ino whined.

Both Sakura and Karin looked at the blond in complete and utter rage.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!"** They both yelled at the same time.

Kisame unwound the bandages from Itachi's shoulder revealing the black and burnt flesh. "This is what he did." Kisame said pointing at the injury.

"Gross!" Naruto yelled. Itachi just looked at Naruto with calm black eyes.

"He's so powerful because of the demon but the Akatsuki doesn't want the demon inside my brother they want it out they're going to perform a ritual to remove it. So they can destroy Konoha." Itachi said.

"And that's exactly how I want it..." Came the dark voice of Orochimaru.

Itachi looked around and spotted the man on a tree branch and he tried to activate his Sharingan but he was too weak to do it so the red disappeared from his eyes.

"My Itachi...looking a bit on the downside are we?" Orochimaru teased.

Itachi glared at him but suddenly Orochimaru's laugh was cut off as a paper sword flew strait at him and burried itself inside the sanin's skull.

Orochimaru fell to the ground dead, and Itachi and Kisame watched as Konan stepped out of the shadows.

"Konan? What are you doing here?" Kisame asked.

"That's not important right now Kisame. Itachi they've already performed the ritual and the demon has been removed. Madara no longer has a use for Sasuke so he'll probably kill him if we don't get to him first." Konan said.

"We need to move..." Itachi said as he started to get up.

"No...you need to rest..." Konan said and kissed Itachi on the cheek before forcing him back on the ground. "I'll help them with Sasuke Kisame will stay here and look after you you're too weak to go anywhere yet alone stand."

"But I need to help him he needs me." Itachi started.

"Yes he does...and you'll be with him again soon I promise." Konan said and stroked Itachi's hair lovingly.

"Alright then everyone split up and keep on gaurd." Kakashi said.

"Right." Everyone replied and that said everyone left on a fast dash.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Oi Sorry for not updating everybody my computer crashed and it is still down I am currently on my friend's computer and I can only use it when I have her permission so sorry guys no fast updates for a while. Might still be some but not alot sorry please don't hate me T_T_


	8. Heart of a Brother

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Itachi watched as Kisame silently slept, he had been asleep for two hours now.

Itachi sighed and slowly got up being careful not to wake his partner.

This was his chance to get a move on so he could go find Sasuke by himself.

Itachi took a step forward towards the direction of the base and bit his lip to resist crying out in pain, he managed to surpress the scream that was threatening to come out.

He then slowly walked away from the camp, once he felt he was far enough he started to run even though it caused him extreme pain.

_'I'm coming Sasuke...hang in there...I'm coming...'_ Itachi thought to himself.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke woke with a moaned he tried to open his eyes but felt a sting when he even tried he realized his hands were free and he could move freely.

Why couldn't he oprn his eyes?

Something didn't feel right, he tried to cry out but noticed he couldn't open his mouth either but he felt a pull on his lips.

He let out a small whimper and raised two shaking fingers to his eyes, When he did he nearly died from shock.

Something felt odd about his eyes then Sasuke nearly screamed or he would've if he could. He knew this texture.

His eyes were stitched shut.

He then fearfully raised a hang to his mouth then his fear was revealed. His mouth was in the same condition.

He let out a muffled scream as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Then he heard laughter.

"I fienly got tired of your screaming."

It was Madara.

Sasuke let out a whimper as he backed up. Madara burst out laughing he found this quite amusing.

"If only your brother could see how pathetic you look right now." He laughed.

Sasuke started to tremble he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"We broke the seal and released the demon and now we can unleash its power. But I figured since you were such a good boy on helping us that we'd allow you to live to feel the strength of the demon's chakra later on then we'll kill you afterwards." Madara said as he approached the blinded child and grabbed him roughly before slamming him on the table that was in the center of the room.

He then quickly strapped the boy down and then left hte room.

**Two hours later...**

Sasuke jumped when he heard the door open he heard footsteps, then he felt a cold hand on his face and he let out a muffled scream.

"Shh...it's just me little brother..god what did he do to you..." Itachi said as he ran his a finger over the stitches on his brother's mouth.

Sasuke let out a choked sob and Itachi freed him of the restraints and carefully picked him up.

"I'll have Konan deal with these stitches...but for now I'm getting you out of here..." Itachi said stumbling backwards.

"Welcome back Itachi..." Came the spooky voice of Madara.

"You'll pay for what you did to him." Itachi growled locking eyes with the elder Uchiha.

"Then bring it." Madara cackled.

Just then the Slubli appeared in the room.

"You can tussel with him for a while Itachi-san." Madara laughed.

"It's time to exterminate you Itachi." The Slubli laughed.

"Just try it." Itachi growled.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_


	9. I'm Not a Monster I'm the Devil

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Itachi looked at the demon then slowly kneeled and set Sasuke back down.

"Your going to regret laying a finger on him..." Itachi muttered.

"How so?" The demon chuckled.

"Because I'm going to slaughter you." Itachi said calmly.

The demon grinned and suddenly it's body turned into a black mist and it started to take form of something else. Soon after that what looked like a mutated skeletal animal stood in the room. It looked like a tiger only it was made of bones and had hardly any flesh on it. The eyes were glowing bright blue, two horns rested on its head and two wings protruded from it's back. Itachi didn't move a muscle nor did his expression change.

"You honestly think you can scare me?" He said softly.

The demon animal let out a roar and charged at him. Itachi reached both hands behind his back and performed some hand seals and then reached his hands outwards and suddenly multiple shurikens appeared between his fingers in both hands. He threw them trying to at least slow the animal down but it did no good the demon only seemed to pick up speed. Once it was in reach the animal jumped and lunged at the red eyed man. Itachi threw his hands up as it landed on him.

There was a terrifying shriek and suddenly the demon stilled.

Itachi shoved the demon off of him with a grunt and the creature slowly got up blood dripping from its chest from the two kunai that were lodged into it's chest cavity. The demon let out a squeal and suddenly the Slubli's body turned to mist again and now he was again in his normal form. The demon smirked at Itachi as the wounds in his chest started to heal.

"My, my Itachi you're more talented than I thought." Madara said as he watched the two fight.

Itachi moved some more seals and activated his Sharingan. He brought his right hand to his lips and exhaled a stream of fire that blanketed the Slubli as the flames licked at its body burning it.

The Slubli laughed so evilly he almost sounded like he was totally insane. Madara smirked as Itachi was blown backwards when the Slubli appeared in front of him and fired a powerful blast at Itachi sending him flying backwards.

"Now you see Itachi? Why the previous worshiped this creature as a god?!" Madara shouted as Itachi cried out in pain as he tried to get up. The Slubli lunged at Itachi with a claw poised to strike his heart.

Itachi raised his hands to shield himself as he had no choice since he was still on the floor. He was just about to feel the blow that would end his life when a loud battle cry echoed through the room followed by the clang of a sword hitting something. Itachi watched as the Slubli was sent flying to the left wall. And he recognized the tall figure of his partner standing above him.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked quite surprised.

"Well here's the other traitor." Madara sneered.

"Itachi you were supposed to stay with me." Kisame growled.

"There was no time for that and there is not time for it now. We still have to defeat this monster." Itachi spoke calmly.

The Slubli started laughing hysterically."Monster? Hahaha... No! I'm the devil!!" It laughed.

"What the?" came the familiar voice of a certain blond.

"Ah...Naruto how nice of you to come." Madara chuckled.

Naruto, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Konan, Karin, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru hurried into the room each in a fighting stance. Konan looked at Itachi and Kisame, then at Sasuke.

"Kisame you were supposed to keep Itachi away from here." Konan sighed.

"I know I couldn't help it I fell asleep and he ran off!" Kisame shouted.

"That doesn't matter now." He said as he watched the Slubli laugh its ass off.

"Right." Naruto said. "Alright Slubli show me what you got." Madara said firmly. The Slubli grinned and suddenly he shot a powerful blast of energy at Madara and he blew up. "Oopsie...my bad..." The demon laughed insanely. The ninja's in the room just stood there in shock all except Itachi. "I had a feeling it would do that..." He said softly.

"Hurry up and fight me!" The demon roared revealing his pointed fangs.

Itachi started to perform some more hand seals but realized he was out of chakra."Shit..." He muttered as he collapsed to his knees.

"You've been fighting too hard Itachi." The demon cackled.

"Naruto charged at the demon with a blue orb in his hand he struck the demon in the chest when he was in range. **"Rasengan!!!"** He shouted.

The Slubli laughed and grabbed hold of his wrist and hurled him across the room.

"Is that all you pathetic worms got?! And you honestly think you can defeat me!?!" The creature yelled.

Shikamaru threw five explosive kunai at the Slubli all of them made contact but the demon only laughed some more.

"You weaklings!" He cackled.

**"Water Style: Water Shark bomb jutsu!"** Kisame shouted and a giant shark made of water exploded from his hands and flew towards the demon.

Suigetsu ran at the demon with his sword drawn he started his assault on the demon and brought the sword down on the demons wings making a deep gash on the left one making the demon cry out in pain."Yeah! Score!" Suigetsu yelled.

Sakura grabbed the demon by the left wing and started to twist it into an abnormal position making the Slubli cry out louder. Juugo turned into one of his curse seal forms and started beating the monster senseless.

Then Itachi jumped to his feet and got in front of the large demon and grabbed its wrists as the demon started to struggle with him. The Slubli won and swiped his clawed hand across Itachi's neck and then everything went black.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_


	10. The Slubli's First Fall

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Everyone watched as Itachi collapsed to the ground lying motionless but as soon as Itachi stilled his movements small cry of pain escaped him. The Slubli laughed and was about to approach the fallen Uchiha when Kakashi suddenly ran at him with his hand filled with electricity.

**"Lightning Blade!"** He shouted as it made contact with the demon's chest.

The gruesome looking creature howled in pain.

Kisame took the opportunity to go check on Itachi, he kneeled and started to inspect the injury and he looked up at the group."We need to heal him right now." He announced.

"I'll do it. You guys hold off ugly over there." Karin said as she hurried forward towards the shark swordsman and the injured Uchiha.

Kisame nodded and he and Suigetsu charged at the Slubli trying to assault him with their swords but the demon grinned and caught the blades. "Fools!" The Slubli laughed.

Karin kneeled next to Itachi and propped him up in her lap she grasped his head and held it upright then grabbed his bottom jaw and gently forced it open as wide as it could go. Itachi's eyes snapped open and he started coughing up blood. "It's okay." Karin said softly. She put the side of her hand inside his mouth. "Okay Itachi bite down as hard as you can." She commanded.

Itachi with much difficulty managed to bite down so it drew blood and Karin started to channel her chakra into his body and his wounds started to heal except for his shoulder, Itachi let go of Karin's hand and sat up. "Thank you." He said calmly.

Karin just nodded and rubbed her hand. "No problem." She replied.

Itachi stood up and looked at Sasuke, then he turned back to Karin. "Can you help Sasuke?" Itachi asked her.

"I don't know...I think so." She answered looking over at Sasuke who stirred a little bit.

"Okay go remove those stitches for me then." Itachi said as he turned back to the Slubli.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and black flames erupted all over the Slubli's body.

The creature howled and cried in pain as it tried to put out the flames.

Thick streams of blood started leaking out of Itachi's eyes as he continued to use the Sharingan to burn the Slubli's body.

The Slubli's flesh started to burn away into ash and finely Itachi fell to his knees. He looked over at Sasuke who was struggling against Karin as she tried to use the scissors to cut the stitches off his eyes.

Itachi slowly got up and walked over to the two. He kneeled and put a hand on Sasuke's. "Shh...I'm right here foolish little brother..."

Sasuke stilled as he listened to Itachi's voice. Karin had gotten all the stitches off his left eye and was pressing a piece of cloth against his eye to clean up the blood. Sasuke continued to watch as Karin worked on the stitches and it wasn't long until the Uchiha was free of the horrid needles.

Once they were removed Sasuke sat there and stared at Itachi, he was badly beat up. There were cuts covering his chest and there was a huge black patch of burnt skin on his right shoulder.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin...what are you three doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his the members of his team.

"We heard you were in trouble so we decided to help." Juugo said in his usual soft voice.

Suddenly there was loud laughter and the Slubli appeared behind Itachi.

Itachi went to turn around but a kick to the back sent him flying forward and crashing into the wall."So you're still alive then?" Itachi stated calmly as he picked himself up off the ground. He looked at the demon who was grinning madly.

The demon suddenly was surrounded in glowing red chakra. The chakra itself was making zapping and crackling noises then the demon looked directly at Itachi and smiled. "Now...you all will die!" He yelled and then a huge explosion erupted from the demon's body making the Slubli's body explode into a million pieces and causing the roof to cave in on top of everyone in the room burying them in heavy debris.

**XXXX Fifteen Minutes Later XXXX**

There was a loud grunt as Juugo suddenly broke through a large stone boulder that had collapsed on top of looked around most of them were either injured or just shaken from the explosion.

Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, Suigetsu and Karin were checking the area for the demon in case it came back. Konan and Sakura were healing people and Kisame and Sasuke were checking Itachi, a poll had snapped in half forming into a really sharp spike and it had landed on top of him and stabbed into his abdomen.

Juugo walked over to Sasuke and stood over him. Sasuke looked up at him from where he was kneeling by Itachi.

Juugo continued to look down at Sasuke the older boy was checking him over by scanning over him.

Sasuke was trembling like mad, he was still in a great deal of pain. Sasuke looked down nervously he was trying to hide it, he felt ashamed that he had let down his team and had allowed himself to be treated so horribly to finely get into the weak and helpless condition that he had been earlier.

"Are you okay Juugo?" Sasuke asked his voice shaking.

Juugo didn't reply until five minutes later. "The question is are you okay..." Juugo stated calmly.

Sasuke didn't answer he just looked down not showing any sign that he wished to reply to the question.

Juugo decided to ask again. "Are you okay?" The older boy said more firmly.

Kisame looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer as well he didn't want Sasuke to be up and running if he wasn't in condition to do so.

Sasuke looked up at Juugo nervously before answering. "I-I don't know..."

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_

_Sorry Guys  
_


	11. Madara's Return

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Kisame looked at Juugo who looked back at him.

"Karin." Juugo called.

Karin walked up to the small group and looked down at Sasuke who was still trembling.

"Take Sasuke back to Konoha take Sakura with you." He said.

**"WHAT!?! I'M NOT GOING WITH HER!!! SHE'S A FUCKING SKANK!!!"** She yelled.

Suigetsu snickered before speaking. "So are you."

Karin punched the boy in the face and his face turned to water. **"SHUT UP WATER FACE!!!" **

"We don't have a choice look at how bad hes shaking if his body continues to spasm like this he it could cause some muscle damage. Now get going. If you don't want to go with Sakura take Kakashi with you." Juugo replied.

"Ugh! Fine." Karin growled and went over to Kakashi to talk to him.

A few minutes later Kakashi and Karin came back over to Sasuke and Kakashi kneeled next to Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke was holding Itachi's hand within his shaking palms.

"Sasuke come on we'll take you back to Konoha and get you some treatment." Kakashi said as he rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke didn't know why but as Kakashi touched him he suddenly screamed as loud as he could, something about Kakashi's touch made him feel uneasy. Kakashi withdrew his hand and watched as Sasuke started to shake more violently.

"Sasuke it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

"I...just...want...to be left alone..." Sasuke said. Karin looked at Sasuke and put a hand on his back.

"Will you come back to Konoha if I take you?" Sasuke looked at her then back at Kakashi, he slowly nodded then allowed Karin to help him to his feet.

"Alright Sasuke let's go." Karin said softly as she grabbed hold of his arm and slowly led him away from the group.

**~XXXXX~**

It had finely gotten dark and the two team mates were walking silently in the dark. Sasuke was still shaking and to Karin's surprise a tear would stream down his cheeks every now and then.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you okay?" She asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head again, he didn't really know what was wrong he just felt strange. Karin stopped but Sasuke kept limping along the path he didn't even look at her when she stopped.

"You're scared." Karin suddenly stated. Sasuke froze in his tracks but didn't turn around his shaking got more violent, and some more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You're scared and you're ashamed...aren't you..." She said softly as she walked over to the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked at her but didn't move a muscle afterward.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed Sasuke...I can understand being afraid...but you shouldn't feel ashamed you couldn't help it." Karin said as she brushed her hand against Sasuke's cheek.

"Oh he should be afraid..." Came a dark laugh.

Karin drew a kunai but Sasuke froze his eyes widened in terror.

Karin watched as a man walked forward out of the darkness and into the light where the moon was shining down on the forest floor. Karin nearly dropped the kunai from shock.

It was Madara.

"Y-You...but the demon killed you!" Karin exclaimed still staring at the older Uchiha.

"Hn. Not quite he just sent me into a different dimension then he came and got me after you guys battled him." Madara laughed.

"Itachi killed it he couldn't have..." Karin started but Madara's crazy laughter cut her off.

"Oh no my dear...he's still alive...and quite angered with Itachi now... if you value your life you will hand the boy over to me." Madara said firmly.

"No! You're not going to lay another hand on him!" Karin yelled getting in front of Sasuke.

"Very well then..." Madara laughed and suddenly black flames erupted on her body. And she started screaming in pain her clothes started to burn on the back and Sasuke stared with wide terrified eyes.

"Stop! Karin! No!!" Sasuke yelled.

Madara continued to laugh as he used the amaterasu to burn at Karin's body. Sasuke suddenly gathered enough courage and suddenly lunged at Madara and tackled him. The flames stopped but Karin was unconcious and Madara started to wrestle the young Uchiha down till he had him pinned down.

"Please! Stop! Let me go!!!" Sasuke wailed. Madara glared at the young boy and knocked him out with a single hit to the head and everything went black for Sasuke.

**~XXXXX~**

"Alright is everyone ready to go now?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.

Sakura and Konan had gotten most of everyone taken care of now and he figured they were ready to head back to Konoha to go check on Sasuke.

Kisame lifted Itachi into his arms and stood up. "Yeah I think we're ready." He said as he held the unconscious Uchiha in his arms.

"Okay then let's go." Konan replied and started off into the direction of Konoha.

Suigetsu and Kisame happened to keep glaring at each other every now and then since they completely hated each other and wanted to spill the other person's guts.

"You know that this doesn't mean we're friends you bastard fish face." The white haired boy said.

"Whatever you say water boy..." Kisame muttered and then started to walk silently along with the others.**  
**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_

_Sorry Guys  
_


	12. He's Gone

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke shivered he was cold he had been woken up cruelly a freezing bucket of water had been thrown on him soaking him from head to toe.

Sasuke let out a quite sob he knew he probably wouldn't escape this time.

He heard the crazy laughter of Madara Uchiha and the door opened and the man walked in and to Sasuke's surprise the Slubli was standing right beside him. Sasuke backed up into the corner of the room staring at the elder Uchiha with wide terrified eyes.

"Alright boy time to have some fun." Madara snickered.

Sasuke looked up at the cruel man with fear. Suddenly before he could even tell what happened the Slubli was on top of him pinning him down and binding his hands and feet the shoved a gag in his mouth.

Sasuke was worried now then the Slubli took his sharp claws and ran it threw his shirt tearing it in half then he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them down past his ankles.

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror and horrible thoughts started running through his head.

Madara started to strip his clothes off confirming Sasuke's fears.

"Alright Slubli you are dismissed." Madara said waving his Slubli nodded and left the room.

Madara smirked and walked over to the screaming boy though the screams were mostly muffled pleas because of the tape on his Madara was standing above him he kneeled and rolled Sasuke over onto his stomach and Sasuke started to struggle like mad.

"Now, now calm down child." Madara snickered as he pinned Sasuke down. "This won't hurt a bit I promise...well maybe a little..." Madara said then started laughing like crazy as he positioned himself then slammed into Sasuke harshly making the boy scream into the gag. "This will be over soon..." Madara sneered.

**~XXXXX~**

Kakashi and the group had just about gotten to the walls of Konoha when Suigetsu suddenly stopped them.

"Wait..." He said softly.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

Suigetsu looked in the direction of some bushes and heard a moan he walked over to them and looked behind them he nearly fell backwards but he jumped through the bushes and kneeled over the injured person lying behind the leafy green bushes. Kakashi and the others hurried over to him and looked down as he saw him kneeling over Karin's blood covered body.

"Karin? Hey bitch wake up!" Suigetsu said shaking her.

Karin's eyes slowly opened and she looked around then suddenly she sat up looking around frantically."Oh my god! Where's Sasuke!?" She shrieked.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"You mean he's not with you?" Kakashi asked.

"No...oh god...Madara must've taken him..." Karin whispered hanging her head.

"Madara?" Juugo asked.

"Yes. He's not dead the Slubli just sent him somewhere else and the Slubli isn't dead either." Karin cried.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We need to go after him!" Karin shrieked.

"Yes...we do...Sakura you take Itachi back to Konoha. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata and Sai you go with her. Kisame, Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu, Konan, Karin you come with me." Kakashi ordered as he headed back in the direction of the base.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke trembled violently he wanted so badly to be back home. He simply stared at the man above him, the man grinning sinisterly down at him. Madara smirked as Sasuke curled up into a ball and started to cower.

"What's wrong boy? Scared?" Madara laughed as he saw tears of fright stream from the younger Uchiha's eyes. Madara reached out and stroked Sasuke's hair lovingly.

"P...Please...ju...just...let me...let me...let me go home..." Sasuke said as his voice trembled.

"Let you go?!" Madara half yelled in rage half laughed in amusement. "Why should I let you go? Give me a reason." Madara said smugly. Sasuke was silent so Madara became angry and he hit him across the face.

"Please...I'm sorry...." Sasuke whispered.

"Too late for being sorry my boy..." Madara laughed and dragged Sasuke out of the room by the hair. Sasuke started to struggle but was rewarded with a shattered wrist from a sharp squeeze from Madara. Sasuke cried out in pain and Madara glared at him."Shut up!!! You try to resist again and I will kill you!" He yelled in anger. Sasuke stilled his movements but his body continued to shake and spasm.

"W...Where...Where...are you taking me?" Sasuke whispered. Madara grinned to himself.

"Hn. You'll see child. I've got something special planned for you."**  
**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_

_Sorry Guys  
_


	13. A Failed Rescue

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Alright guys remember make as little noise as possible." Kakashi said softly to the small group.

"Got it." Naruto said obediently.

"Okay let's move. Time is running." Kakashi said as they quickly entered the base, suddenly a voice interrupted their advancement.

"And just where do you think you're going yeah?" Came the voice of the blond headed Deidara.

They all turned to see Deidara and Pein standing there ready for battle. "We don't have time for this! Out of the way!" Naruto growled.

"Wait a second your here for the Uchiha yeah?" Deidara asked. Pein just remained standing with a calm face while the blond started laughing. "Deidara quit your cackling and be ready.

"Kisame! Naruto! Juugo! You all go on ahead and find Sasuke! We'll hold them off." Kakashi shouted.

"But Kakashi sensei-" Naruto started. "Hurry we don't have time to argue!" Kakashi said firmly.

"C'mon kid let's go." Kisame said as he tugged on Naruto's sleeve. Naruto nodded and he and Juugo followed Kisame through the base since he knew most of the rooms in the cave like lair.

Pein was about to go after them when Konan called to him. "Pein don't even think about it!" She shouted. Pein glared at her. "Konan I can't believe you betrayed us...betrayed me!" He shouted with rage.

"That doesn't matter anymore what matters is your opponent is me.**" **She growled.

Kakashi got ready to attack Deidara when a scream echoed through the lair and Pein suddenly grinned. "Looks like the Uchiha is out of time...unless they get there in time yeah." Deidara snickered.

"We won't let that happen." Kakashi said.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke backed into the corner as the Slubli approached him claws ready to tear him apart. He already had a huge gash in his chest from chakra covered claws.

The Slubli approached Sasuke ready to lay the final blow when suddenly he was tackled bye another person. Sasuke looked up and saw Juugo standing there in his curse mark level two form.

"J-Juugo!" Sasuke stuttered. Kisame then was in front of him along with Naruto who was looking him over. "There you are! Are you okay!?" He exclaimed.

Sasuke looked down at his bleeding legs. "N-No I think...I think my legs are broken..." He said.

The Slubli laughed and Juugo took in the demon's appearance once the demon was covered in a red mist and it's skin was pitch black. It had glowing yellow eyes and wings made of blue fire. The horns on top of it's head were longer and sharper and the demon's teeth looked like steak knives. It was clear the demon's body had changed drastically.

"You fools! You can't beat me!!" The demon cackled.

Kisame ran at the demon with his sword at the ready he brought it down on the demon's shoulder as the sword started to absorb the demon's chakra.

There was an evil laugh and they all looked up to see Madara standing on a ledge in the cave like lair. "Now...it's my turn...I wouldn't take one more step closer to Sasuke. In fact I'd back away from him and let my demon bring him to me." Madara said with a sinister grin on his face.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke defensively, and drew a kunai. "No! I won't let you hurt him anymore!!!" He shouted gritting his teeth.

"Pity..." Madara said and suddenly grabbed something or rather someone that had been sitting next to him on their knees. "We wouldn't want Sasuke to loose more family would we?" Madara snickered as he lifted the man's head by yanking his head by the hair.

Sasuke's eyes widened at who it was. "I-Itachi..." He stuttered, this made Madara grin.

"Now...Naruto-kun...you have a choice...keep Sasuke and let me kill Itachi...or trade Sasuke for Itachi..." Madara laughed.

Naruto looked down gritting his teeth in anger, he couldn't believe this, but before he got the chance to answer Sasuke spoke for him. "I'll go with you..." Sasuke whispered softly.

Naruto looked at him shocked as well as Kisame and Juugo.

"No! Sasuke I won't let you do this!" He yelled as he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"I don't want him to die...he doesn't deserve it...I do..." Sasuke whispered as he with much difficulty stood up and walked over to the eldest Uchiha.

"Hai! Good boy." Madara chuckled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled both angered at Madara and angered at Sasuke for leaving him.

"Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke whispered as Madara grabbed onto him. Sasuke looked Madara in the eye firmly. "Now let him go." Sasuke ordered. Madara snickered and then suddenly disappeared with both younger Uchihas. Naruto glared at the Slubli then it disappeared as well.

**"THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH!!!"** Naruto yelled.

Kisame sighed and looked at Naruto and Juugo. "Don't worry we'll get them back..." He muttered. **  
**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_

_Sorry Guys  
_


	14. The Slubli's Final Fall

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke woke with a pounding headache he looked around the room and saw he was chained to the wall. On the opposite side of the wall was was also chained to it only he was more secured. "I-Itachi...big brother...are you okay...?" Sasuke whispered as he saw Itachi's eyes. He looked completely drained of strength.

There was laughter and Sasuke looked up to see Madara sitting in a chair watching them.

"You bastard! You said you'd let him go!!" Sasuke yelled gritting his teeth.

"I did didn't I..." Madara said thinking. "...but however...I still haven't gotten my revenge for him quitting the Akatsuki...so I'm going to get it now." Madara snickered.

"Let him go!" Sasuke bellowed.

"You should be happy Sasuke...you get front row seats..." Madara said with a smirk. He pulled out a wireless power drill and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

"No need to worry child...this isn't for you..." Madara said then taking a glance at Itachi and smirking.

Sasuke's look turned from fear to anger and he jerked his body forward as he tried to break free. "Don't you touch him!!" Sasuke commanded.

"What are you going to do about it my boy?" Madara snickered as he turned the drill on, making a loud _'screeeeeech'_ sound.

Sasuke watched helplessly as Itachi started to squirm at least trying to put up a fight.

There was suddenly a blood chilling scream as Madara buried the drill into the black burnt flesh on his shoulder. **_(A/N: If you recall Sasuke injured him there with his unleashed Chidori power)_** Sasuke stared in shock, Itachi never EVER screamed even if he was in pain. But for some reason something seemed wrong with his brother. He couldn't help but wonder if Madara had done something else to his brother, perhaps he gave him something to make pain twice as effective.

Sasuke didn't know but he didn't like it. Sasuke continued to struggle against his chains. "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

Madara smirked and suddenly pulled out a kunai and started randomly cutting all over Itachi's bare chest, smirking at the look of helplessness on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke finely hung his head, upon now realizing he couldn't do anything to help his older brother, and a silent tear rolled down his face and dripped onto the floor.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, his eyes were barely open and his vision blurry. "I-It's alright...foolish...little...brother..." He whispered. Sasuke looked up at Itachi as tears continued to come. "N-No it's my fault..." Sasuke whispered.

"Hn." Madara grunted as he dragged the kunai deep into Itachi's chest.

Itachi let out a moan of pain and Sasuke let some more tears fall, and Itachi felt bad, no not bad, he felt horrible. Sasuke watched as the blood flew everywhere from Itachi's body as the drill continued to bore into his older brother's chest.

The Slubli suddenly walked in, it's face calm and content as it spoke. "Madara some of the ninja's have arrived, they are heading this way. Into the Rain Village." The demon said plainly.

Madara scowled at the news. _'Those fools are starting to get on my nerves...' _He thought bitterly.

"What do you want to do Madara-san?" The demon asked.

"Take care of them for me...I'll finish up here..." Madara said firmly as he looked at Itachi then at Sasuke.

"Yes Madara but you owe me for this one." The Slubli growled.

Sasuke let out a growl as he looked up at Madara. "You won't kill him! I'll stop you!" Sasuke growled.

"You can sure try but I doubt you'll succeed." Madara said with a loud cackle.

Itachi's fingers twitched and he let out a loud moan of pain, "Don't doubt him Madara you'll see what he's capable of doing...he is my brother in case you've forgotten." Itachi said softly, his body was shaking from all the pain it was in.

"I haven't forgotten Itachi-san but I also remember that he is nothing but a cowardly little whimp." Madara sneered.

Itachi didn't react to this comment he just remained calm, but Sasuke on the other hand looked down in sadness.

There was a loud crash as the door was blasted down and the Slubli was thrown through the wall. The Slubli was up instantly as Naruto, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kisame, Karin, Konan and Sakura walked forward as the dust cleared. Sakura gasped when she saw what bad shape Sasuke was in, and then how much worse Itachi looked.

The Slubli growled and let out a roar as it continued to unleash it's rage and furious power on the other shinobi. Sasuke watched his friends fight the monster it had taken his attention off his brother, but once he looked back at Itachi his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Itachi's eyes were barely open and his breathing was so soft that you could hardly hear it. His Sharingan had disappeared as well since he was too weak to even have it activated.

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke yelled as tears started to stream from his eyes.

Madara stopped once Itachi was near dead, "Looks like I did a good job...does it not child?"

Itachi's eyes tried to focus on his little brother. _'His foolish little brother.'_ Itachi smiled at the thought as he looked at Sasuke. He looked so grown up since the little boy that would always want to train with him.

Madara snickered, he could tell Itachi was thinking of Sasuke. Madara was so interested in watching the two younger Uchiha that he hadn't noticed that the Slubli had somehow miraculously lost the fight and was now lying defeated on the ground.

"Madara!" Naruto yelled his eyes were that of the demon fox, and three tails made of chakra waved behind him and his chakra was sky rocketing and still going up.

Madara smirked and looked at Naruto with entertained eyes. "Interesting..." He chuckled.

"LET THEM GO!!!" Naruto roared.

"I would but, I don't feel like it at the moment." Madara sneered.

"I'll kill you!!" Naruto growled.

While Madara was talking to Naruto as a distraction, Kakashi was sneaking around back and over to Sasuke to unchain him.

Sasuke watched as his sensei picked the lock with a kunai and Sasuke slowly crawled over to Itachi and checked him over while Kakashi got the chains off. "Itachi...?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled at him. He lifted a hand and poked him on the forehead. "T-There you are...foolish...little brother..." Itachi rasped.

Sasuke looked at Itachi as he smeared blood on his forehead as his hand dropped back down. "I-I've been here..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled again.

"You've grown...so much..." He said smiling happily as his eyes closed and everything went black.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hi guys again sorry for the slow updates...computer is still down hope you liked this chapter... -_-_

_Sorry Guys  
_


	15. Madara's Demise

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke looked at Itachi nervously as he tried to shake him awake, he was trying anything and everything he knew that could wake a person up, but it wasn't working. "Itachi...? Big brother..." he whispered.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who started to shake upon noticing that Itachi's breathing pattern was getting shallower by the minute. "Sasuke...it'll be okay...we'll help him..." He said laying a hand upon Sasuke's shoulder.

Madara now noticed that Itachi and Sasuke had been freed and he growled in anger, realizing that he had been played so that he'd fall for the distraction.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto growled as his chakra continued to flare angrily.

Madara started laughing and performed the right hand seals perfectly and put two fingers to his lips. **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!!"** He shouted and exhaled a huge fireball.

When the flames suddenly died down Naruto burst out of the smoke and thrust his hand onto Madara's stomach. The redish purple orb in his hand flaring brightly. **"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!! RASENGAN!!!!!"** Naruto yelled.

Madara's mouth dropped open as he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. Then suddenly he heard what sounded like the birds chirping. He looked to the left and saw Sasuke in his curse seal form he had his _'One Thousand Bird Chidori'_ at the ready.

Before Madara had the chance to gaurd quicker than his own master Sharingan could follow Sasuke ran at him. When he got to Madara he struck his hand palm open into the elder Uchiha's chest. **"CHIDORI!!!"** There was suddenly a bright flash and what sounded like the sound of a hawk's cry out echoed in the room.

Madara let out another cry of pain and Sasuke walked over to Naruto so they were standing side by side.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who continued to glare at Madara. "Naruto." Sasuke said softly trying to get the blond's attention.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started up another _'One Thousand Bird Chidori'_ and looked at Naruto. "You ready?" He asked, he had a serious look on his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock, then he took in his appearance.

"Sasuke you aren't in any condition to use that attack a second time." Kakashi stated firmly.

Sasuke looked at his sensei then he looked down. "I don't care...so long as it kills him I'm happy..." He muttered. "...now...Naruto...you ready?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto smiled weakly and nodded. He charged up his increased strength attack up again.

The two best friends stood side by side ready to attack.

Madara cackled evilly as he activated his Sharingan making black flames erupt everywhere.

This was when Sasuke and Naruto charged at him, taking Madara by surprise by their speed. They both reached him at the same time and both struck the man in the chest. **"CHIDORI!!!" "RASENGAN!!!"** They both yelled and an explosion took place and erupted on the man's body.

When the smoke cleared Madara was no where in sight but Sasuke could be seen lying on the ground panting.

Kakashi walked over to him and kneeled, he slipped his hands underneath Sasuke and picked him up. He rested his head in Sasuke's raven colored hair. "You did good. I'm proud of you Sasuke..." Kakashi said softly. Kakashi then looked at Naruto and gave him his happy face. "...and you too Naruto..." He said softly as he ruffled Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and Sasuke, as his nine tailed fox chakra disappeared slowly.

Sasuke continued to pant and cough, his body ached from using that attack. "...Itachi..." Sasuke whispered as he looked at his elder brother. Kakashi slowly walked over to Itachi and set Sasuke down beside the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke checked Itachi up and down and finely stopped and hung his head. "He's not going to make it back to Konoha at this rate..." He whispered sadly.

Karin walked over to Sasuke and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Did you forget about me?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke's ears perked at her voice and hope sparked in his eyes, then he chuckled. "I guess I did, sorry Karin." Sasuke said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

Karin pulled up her sleeve and put it to Itachi's mouth, then she started to speak softly. "Itachi...Itachi wake up...I need to heal you can you bite my hand please?" Itachi tried to open his mouth but he was too stiff and weak to even do that. "Sasuke can you help me?" She said putting a hand on the side of Itachi's face.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. He gently pried open his brother's jaws and Karin put the side of her hand to Itachi's mouth and Sasuke clamped Itachi's jaws down on her hand. Sasuke watched as the injury that the drill had bored into his flesh started to heal up. Sasuke sighed in relief as he saw Itachi fall asleep.

It didn't take long for Karin to finish and she smiled at Sasuke again. "Thank you." Sasuke said softly.

Karin nodded and stood up again, then she spoke. "But we should still get him to a hospital and checked out." She said looking Itachi over.

Sasuke nodded and managed to stand, Kakashi started out of the room and the others followed.

Kisame kneeled and pulled Itachi onto his back before he started after them.

**~XXXXX~**

The group was slowly heading back to Konoha they were making progress on their way back when suddenly Sasuke's legs buckled and he started to shake violently.

Naruto immediately fell back and kneeled next to his best friend a worried look plastered on his face. "Sasuke? Sasuke are you okay?" He asked putting a hand underneath Sasuke's chin and making him look up at him. Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke after he got a good look at his face.

Sasuke was sweating like crazy and the pupils in his eyes were dilated.

"Kakashi sensei...come here..." Naruto said worry evident in his voice.

Kakashi walked over to the two and kneeled so he could look at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with him Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started to convulse.

"I don't know." Kakashi said before trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke...Sasuke can you hear me..." Sasuke didn't reply he just stared at him. "I don't know Naruto, all I do know is we got to get back to Konoha fast..."

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Hey guys it's me still no computer so I apologize for the wait. And my updates are going to be really slow soon because my computer got corrupted completely so I'm going to have a blank computer sorry guys._**  
**


	16. A Serious Condition

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke looked at Kakashi a small croaking sound came from him before he started to speak. "I-I don't feel good..." Sasuke mumbled as he fell forward into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boys shaking body and Sasuke rested his head again Kakashi's chest listening to his heart beat, which seemed to soothe him.

"I know..." Kakashi whispered as he gently stroked Sasuke's hair.

Konan looked at Sasuke's eyes and frowned. "Poison." She said aloud as she opened Sasuke's eyes wider.

"What?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's been poisoned." She said as she watched Sasuke tremble.

"With what?" Juugo asked looking at his leader sternly.

"I don't know...but it's nothing good." She replied.

"These two need to see a hospital immediately." She said.

"I...I'm c-co-ld..." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke now noticing the boy was shirtless. "Well no wonder...your shirt is gone." He said softly as he took off his vest and put it on Sasuke. "Here it won't help much but it's the best I can do..." He said softly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was a bit worried about his friend.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi his vision blurry. "Itachi..." He whispered looking down sadly. Kakashi picked Sasuke up and they started walking again.

**~XXXXX~**

They were all waiting in the waiting room, they had been waiting for a long time for information of what would become of Sasuke and Itachi.

Kisame was sitting with his arms crossed a slightly concerned look on his face, Kakashi was sitting calmly in a chair by the window reading his book, Juugo was playing with one of his bird friends and Suigetsu and Karin were bickering as usual. Sakura was thinking about what she would do if Sasuke actually did die and Naruto was sitting impatiently in his chair.

"Kakashi sensei..." Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura?" He replied looking up from his book.

"I...um...will he be okay...Sasuke...is he...going to...I mean..." She stuttered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't know Sakura..." Kakashi replied looking up at her.

"This isn't fair!" Naruto yelled suddenly getting to his feet.

Konan sighed as she looked at Kisame, they both knew Itachi was strong and they had a strong feeling that he would pull through, however they didn't know Sasuke well enough that they could say the same for their friend's younger brother.

The door opened and a doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Uchiha Itachi is awake and he is in a good condition...we made good progress in getting the help he needed and he was lucky that he got here on time. He is awake and is asking for Hoshigaki Kisame and a girl named Konan." The two ex Akatsuki members nodded stood.

"He is in room 143." The doctor said.

They started but the doctor stopped them. "Try not to ask him too many questions...he had damage to his vocal cords." The doctor said.

Konan nodded and left for Itachi's room but Kisame stayed back. "And what of his brother?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke is very sick at the moment we're still trying to get rid of the poison but it is unknown to us what kind it is so we do not know how to cure or get rid of it. He is currently unconscious but he's stable at the moment." Kakashi put down his book and sighed as he heard the news. Naruto was in shock at this and Suigetsu and Karin were stunned as well. Kisame just nodded and then started for Itachi's room himself.

"Will he be okay?" Naruto asked the doctor.

"We honestly don't know if he'll make it...we have our doubts...I'm sorry..." The doctor said and turned to go check on his other patients.

**~XXXXX~**

Kisame and Konan walked into the white walled room that Itachi was in, Itachi was lying on the bed looking out the window.

**"**Itachi." Kisame greeted.

"Kisame. Konan." Itachi replied.

"How you feeling?" Konan asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you." Itachi said.

There was a long pause before Itachi continued.

"Where's my foolish little brother?" Itachi asked.

Kisame swallowed nervously he didn't know if he should tell his partner the news. "Well...uh..." Kisame stuttered.

"He's healing. He was poisoned Itachi." Konan answered for him.

Surprisingly Itachi didn't react to the news. "With what?" He asked calmly.

"They don't know it's some sort of unknown toxin." Kisame said.

"I see." Itachi replied still not taking his eyes off the window he hadn't looked at them once since they'd arrived.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Itachi replied.

**~XXXXX~**

Naruto had managed to convince the doctor to let them into Sasuke's room to see him, the doctor said that he had woken up but was still very weak.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura walked over to the bed and looked down at their friend.

His eyes were hardly open and he looked horrible, he was very pale and looked drugged and sleepy.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said softly, laying a hand on his cheek.

Sasuke looked in her direction and opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked whisper.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, he hated seeing his friend so hurt. Kakashi sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort, Naruto looked at Kakashi who gave him a strong confident look.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was shaking in pain, he sat down in a chair next to the bed, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed the young Uchiha was lying in.

Kakashi just stood there watching his students, he had hoped he would never see something like this happen to any of them.

He had to admit he cared for Sasuke like he was his son, he couldn't really explain why he felt so strongly about Sasuke and not the others, though he cared for them too.

"...Sakura...w-where am...I? I...don't...I don't feel good..." Sasuke rasped, a tiny amount of blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Naruto looked away again, the doctor had said Sasuke was bleeding off and on from the mouth and that it wasn't too serious at the moment, all they had to do was make sure it was bleeding too much.

Kakashi walked to the counter and grabbed a small wash cloth and got it wet, then he started to dab at Sasuke's mouth to clean the blood off.

A tears streamed from Sakura's eyes.

"I know...but you should be better soon..." Sakura said softly.

"Y-You're at the hospital Sasuke..." Kakashi said as he walked over and rested a hand on Sasuke's head stroking his hair a little bit.

"W-Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You've been poisoned with an unknown toxic poisoning." Kakashi replied.

"Am..am I going to die?" Sasuke choked out, but before they could answer Sasuke spat up a mouthful of blood onto the sheets and went into a coughing fit, each time he coughed he'd cough out a large amount of blood. Kakashi sprang up and started calling for a doctor and he told Naruto and Sakura to leave while he got help for Sasuke.

Kakashi leaned over Sasuke and held onto his shoulders.

"I-I...Ita...chi..." Sasuke whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"Shh...you'll be okay just hang on." Kakashi said as he held Sasuke close to his chest.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_OMG I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	17. A Shocking Surprise

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Itachi was resting in his hospital bed, Konan and Kisame had left a while ago.

He still hadn't heard word on Sasuke all he had heard was that he was very sick. Itachi was slightly concerned he knew his brother was strong but he was starting to doubt his brother could pull through this time.

Itachi had been sitting up in bed most of the day he finely had, had enough of sitting and waiting for information so he slowly swung his legs over the bedside and got up.

He had touched the door handle when suddenly something grabbed him from behind and wrapped an arm around his throat and wrestled him down onto the floor.

The person's strength was ubelievable, Itachi tried his hardest but soon the person was ontop of him still trying to choke him. Itachi tried bucking the person off but then suddenly the visitor yanked on his hair and when he opened his mouth he shoved something metal and sharp inside his mouth. Itachi's eyes widened when he figured out what it was.

It was a kunai.

"Scream and I cut your vocal cords out." Itachi recognized the voice and he was greatly surpised.

Itachi muttered a curse and suddenly the kunai was shoved down his throat the wide part of the kunai preventing him from closing his mouth also making it cut into his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Itachi started to struggle as the person continued to shove the knife down his throat until finely the pomel ring disappeared passed lips.

Itachi was starting to have trouble breathing and he started to turn a slight purple then, small gagging sounds came from behind the kunai.

Then the person got off him and walked around so Itachi could see him.

Sure enough it was who Itachi had suspected, it was the Slubli standing there with a grin on his face.

"Well now...that finely shut you up..." the Slubli chuckled.

Itachi moaned around the kunai shoved down his throat, blood was pouring down his windpipe and out of his mouth.

The Slubli kneeled next to Itachi and pulled on his hair lifting his head. "There now, I bet you'll die from this...there's no way you can survive this...now I'm going to let you lay here on the floor and die...while I go find your precious baby brother...I'll send him a proper greeting." The Slubli chuckled and morphed into a disguised doctor and walked out the door.

Itachi's hand twitched he couldn't breath, couldn't get up.

He was going to die.

He knew there was no escaping this one, he couldn't even save Sasuke now.

**~XXXXX~**

Five Minutes Later...

The suddenly the door opened and he heard humming then a nurse walked in and walked to the counter.

She hadn't spotted him lying on the ground yet, she placed some towels and bandages on the counter, and then turned around only to find Itachi not in his bed.

Her eyes widened and she then heard a choked gagging sound, she looked at the floor and screamed in terror as she saw Itachi lying on the floor bleeding.

His face was starting to turn blue now from lack of air. She ran to the wall near a red button, she pounded her fist on it and started to speak. "I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!!!" She shrieked.

Then she released the button and hurried over to Itachi. "Hey now...shh...you're going to be okay hun just hang on." She said and held his hand tightly.

Itachi's eyes started to close but she lightly slapped his face. "Stay with hun, you're doing fine."

Then suddenly two doctors ran into the room and found the nurse kneeling next to the Uchiha lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. "Oh god...someone go get Lady Tsunade!" One of the doctors ordered firmly, the other doctor nodded and ran out of the room.

**~XXXXX~**

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

Tsunade ran in and kneeled next to Itachi she tilted his head, he had fallen asleep not too long ago.

She swallowed nervously when she saw the kunai that was lodged inside his mouth, She didn't know how bad the damage was, all she did know was that it was horribly bad.

She grasped the ring on the kunai and slowly started to slid the kunai out of his mouth, once the kunai was out she looked inside his mouth and she sighed. His mouth was almost completely torn apart.

Tsunade started to heal him but she realized that Itachi would never be able to talk again, even if he did it would be hardly audible.

Itachi started to open his eyes and he closed his mouth upon feeling that he could now, he looked up at Tsunade he needed to warn her about Sasuke.

He opened his mouth and started to speak but it only came out as a raspy whisper.

Itachi's eyes widened and Tsunade's face saddened. "Your vocal cords were badly cut Itachi." She said softly.

"S-Sasuke..." He rasped out.

Tsunade couldn't understand what he was saying. "What?" She said.

"S-Sasuke's in trouble..." He whispered.

Tsunade managed to catch it this time. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Slubli..." Itachi croaked.

Tsunade looked around and found a pen and a notebook. She handed the objects to Itachi who looked at them. "Write down what you mean to say so I can understand Itachi." She said softly as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Tsunade watched as Itachi wrote down a few words then handed the paper back to her. Tsunade observed the neatly written words that were in pretty good hand writting.

"The Slubli? It's still alive?" She asked astonished.

Itachi nodded his head, and looked at the door.

Tsunade handed the book back to Itachi who wrote down some more words before handing it back to the blond haired woman.

"And the Slubli said it was going to go find Sasuke?" Tsunade asked her eyes wide.

Itachi again nodded and Tsunade turned on her heel and saw Kakashi and Kisame standing in the doorway.

"Go check Sasuke's room!!" She yelled.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked. **"JUST DO IT!!!"** The woman screamed.

Quickly the two ninjas ran down the hall, looking for the door with Sasuke's room number on it, when they finely found it Kisame broke down the door with his shoulder.

The two then stared in shock at what they saw.

The Slubli was still alive, it stood there holding Sasuke in a choke hold with a kunai to his throat, and had a whole roll bandages shoved in Sasuke's mouth to be used as a gag, bandages were also wrapped around his head multiple times around his head covering his eyes like a blindfold. Sasuke was squirming like mad but finely the demon whiped its long sharp tail across Sasuke's back making Sasuke still as it left a long gash on his back.

"Ahh...you've come...how nice...I was waiting for you Kakashi...oh so was little Sasuke here...weren't you Sasuke?" The Slubli said his lips curling back revealing two rows of sharp teeth making a very sharp smile litteraly.

Sasuke tried to say something he sounded frantic but it was all blocked by the bandages that was shoved in his mouth.

"Relax Sasuke...we'll get you out of here." Kakashi said softly.

The Slubli grinned. "Really now?" The Slubli asked innoncently.

There was a hissing sound and the two Shinobi turned around to find multiple clones zombie like creatures standing there, staring at them blankly.

"Mmmmphh!!!" Sasuke cried, he was trying to warn them but he couldn't because the gag in his mouth.

The Slubli grinned and looked down at Sasuke. "Now, now young child...you'll be fine." He chuckled, he looked at the zobie like demons and smirked. "Kill them." He cackled.

"Kisame get ready." Kakashi said.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

_Oh ho ho you weren't expecting that were ya. Well BAM there you go heehee_


	18. The SLubli's Plan

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Sorry boys but you can deal with them...me and little Sasuke has a death trip to go on." The Slubli said with a snicker.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to struggle hader. "Mmmphff!" He cried.

"Don't you dare!" Kakashi said and ran at the Slubli but then the demon disappeared along with Sasuke his laugh echoing throughout the room.

Kakashi and Kisame turned around as the demons ran at them, one of the demons grabbed Kakashi and started clawing and biting at him. Kakashi gave the demon a swift back kick to the neck and the demon was sent spiraling backwards.

Another demon jumped on him and Kakashi had to punch the demon in the face to get it to let go.

Kakashi was getting more beat up than the shark swordsman because, Kisame just kept batting them away with his Samehada and laying strong punches as they jumped at him.

The winged demons continued their assault on the two and finely Kakashi jumped out the window and Kisame followed. "We can't fight in there. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Kakashi explained.

Suigetsu and Juugo then came running up to them as they had hear the commotion from the distance they had been.

Suigetsu drew his own sword and started slicing through the demons one by one.

"There are so many of them!" Kisame muttered and hit another demon away from him with a strong punch.

Juugo transformed into one of his curse mark forms and started to go at the demon duplicates. His arm transformed into a powerful clawed and spiked arm and he swung it at a demon tearing it to shreds. The demon cried in pain and tried to run off but Suigetsu suddenly jumped and brought his sword down on the demon's middle cutting it in half.

**Five Minutes Later...**

They all stood there panting they had finely defeated all of the Slubli duplicates and they just stared at all the bodies as they exploded one after another.

Kakashi fell to his knees holding his arm and Kisame sat down against a tree to catch his breath and to check himself over.

Suigetsu just stood there looking annoyed and Juugo looked around calmly. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"The Slubli...it took him." Kakashi explained as he gasped for breath, he had gotten the wind knocked out of him when a demon tackled him.

"Great...Itachi's going to be pissed..." Suigetsu muttered.

**~XXXXX~**

Sasuke sat in the Akatsuki base tied to a bolted down chair, he was blindfolded and he had a gag shoved down his throat and tied behind his head.

The Slubli had made sure he wouldn't escape by tying unbelievably well trained difficult knots.

Sasuke let out a moan he was tired and sore from still previously being beaten and he was still ill from the toxins in his body.

Sasuke jumped in surprise when the door opened and he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Well looks like you're awake. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever from that little drug I gave you." The Slubli said.

Sasuke could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning. Sasuke just moaned again, he felt sick and tired. "Aww...poor child...you feeling ill? I guess I don't blame you...that stuff is very deadly...I would know since I'm the one who gave it to you." The Slubli said laughing like a hyena. "I hope the ropes aren't too tight are they?" The creature said grinning as he walked over to the boy. "Here they do look awful tight...let me fix that for you." The demon said sympathetically even though he still was wearing an evil grin.

The Slubli walked behind Sasuke and grabbed hold of the ropes and suddenly yanked as hard as it could tightening the ropes constricting the boy's body.

Sasuke let out a grunt, he felt like he was going to be cut in half the ropes were so tight. It felt like he was being squeezed by a boa constrictor.

"There hows that?" The demon said and let go of the ropes.

"So...I saw your brother Sasuke...right before I killed him before I kidnapped you..." The Slubli laughed. Sasuke thought for a second,

Was the demon lying to him again?

He didn't know he was hoping the demon was because he'd feel awful if Itachi was dead and he wasn't even able to say goodbye to him.

"Now...I have special plans for you dear child." The demon said and pulled out a syringe with a blood red liquid in it.

Sasuke couldn't see it so he didn't even move until he felt the needle prick his jugular vein in his neck, and felt the fluids being pushed into the vein. Sasuke jumped in surprise and started to struggle.

"Shh calm down...it'll be alright...once I use you to kill destroy Konohs...my goal will be complete..." The Slubli chuckled.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**Ooooooooooooh....whats going to happen next wait and see keep reading...please review!!! Stay tuned everyone ;p  
**


	19. CAPPY ENDING

**Alright people this one's going to be a thriller (I hope -_-) I've been down hill with my story skills lately I haven't been doing well. So anyways this one is about what if Orochimaru had sealed something more than the curse seal inside Sasuke. What if he sealed some sort of demon within Sasuke's body? What would happen?**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

It had been two long weeks since the Slubli had appeared and kidnapped Sasuke, and everyday the search had continued. Itachi was desperate to go after the foul demon, but each time he had tried he had been restrained from going.

Everyone could tell that Itachi was deeply troubled by this, but no one could see it better than Kisame. Though the Uchiha had tried to cover it up he could see worry instead of anger which everyone else saw.

Kisame didn't know why this was, perhaps it was because he had known Itachi for so long, perhaps it was because he had gotten used to the Uchiha's emotions.

But currently he was just sitting in the room Itachi was being held in, he had been injected with a paralyzing drug to prevent him from being able to move.

Suddenly someone walked into the room, Itachi looked and his eyes widened when he saw Kakashi standing in the door with his brother who was all beat up and shaking uncontrolably.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke whipsered slowly walking over to his big brother.

"What about the Slubli?" Kisame asked.

"Its dead...Sasuke killed it...we inflitrated its base and Sasuke had broken free and was beating the crap out of it." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke proudly.

**Three weeks later...**

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting in the back yard. "Sasuke..." Itachi said softly.

"Yeah Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm proud of you...you have always been strong...but I'm so proud of you for what you've done. I love you otouto..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you to aniki..."

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**I AM SO SORRY! I skipped to the end because I had no clue what to do and I needed to get it out of the way! Please don't hate me! T_T  
**


End file.
